Bill Rogers
|job=Photographer It is mentioned that he owned a studio and could pretend that he could make a girl a model, suggesting that he worked as a photographer |path=Hebephile Statutory Rapist Abductor Stalker |mo=See below |victims=See below |status=Deceased |actor=Jack Coleman |appearance=Hope }} "The moment I saw her, I knew what a beautiful woman she'd become." William "Bill" Rogers was a delusional hebephile, statutory rapist, stalker, and abductor who appeared in Season Seven of Criminal Minds. History Not much is revealed about Bill's early life, other than that he claims to have never felt loved and wanted someone to love, and that he had a fondness for butterflies. Apparently attracted to teenage girls, Bill attempted to abduct a 14-year-old girl by luring her to his studio under the pretense that he would make her a model. When he started making sexual advances, she escaped. It is unspecified if he served any time in prison. The moment Bill first laid eyes on eight-year-old Hope Kingston at a gas station one night in 2004, he instantly became obsessed with her. He thought she was perfect, and he decided that he had to have her, even though she was too young for his liking at the time. Bill followed Hope and her mother Monica to their home in Manassas, Virginia, and after stalking Hope for some time, he used a ruse to abduct Hope from the front yard while she was playing with her friend Heather Wilson. Bill also left a note of thanks on Heather Wilson's bike. Monica frantically put all of her resources into searching for Hope, and as a result, her mortgage took a back seat, and she was forced to move out of the house. Not wanting to move too far away from the home she raised Hope in, Monica moved into an apartment located near the house. Bill kept Hope in a room on the top floor of one of his two houses for a few years, apparently only allowing her downstairs for meals and special occasions. During the first few years, he had to keep her chained to a chair whenever she was in the kitchen, and then Hope got into her teens, which Bill thought was a more desirable age than she was when he abducted her. Bill started sexually abusing Hope. After many forced years of abuse he got her pregnant, which was most likely the final straw for Hope. As a last resort of freedom from Bill, she committed suicide by slashing her wrists. Before she bled out, she wrote on the wall "Why Me?". Bill tried to help her when he found her on the floor, but it was too late. Her suicide completely derailed his plans for his delusional family. He kept Hope's body on the bed in that room, and it mummified. Bill desperately wanted to recreate what he lost when Hope committed suicide. As part of a deluded plan to "recreate" Hope, Bill entered Garcia's support group, knowing that Monica was in the group, and he began stalking her, without her being aware of it. In group meetings, Bill talked about Hope's suicide, but, in order to cover up the fact that he was talking about Hope, Bill merely said that he had a pregnant wife who killed herself. In Hope, after spending some time in the group, Bill abducted Monica and initiated his plan: recreate Hope's kidnapping by taking Monica to the gas station where he first saw Hope, then to the house where Monica and Hope had lived in Manassas, Virginia, and then to the nearby house where he held Hope captive. Bill even planned to get Monica pregnant, like Hope was. Meanwhile, the BAU team, having been persuaded by Garcia to assist in the investigation of Monica's abduction, figured out who kidnapped her and where Bill was holding Monica: the same house he held Hope in. At the house, Monica made her way upstairs to the room, and she became horrified when she pulled the blanket off the bed and saw Hope's mummified body on the bed. Monica broke down, devastated that Hope was dead, and enraged at Bill for kidnapping her seven years ago. Monica then attempted to escape from Bill, who got rough with her in his attempts to stop her escape. After the BAU and a number of police officers arrived, Garcia talked to Bill on the phone, and Bill, holding Monica at gunpoint, demanded that she come inside to talk to him. JJ accompanied Garcia to the front door so she could talk to Bill, and he wasn't aware that JJ was just outside the front door when Garcia went inside to talk. Meanwhile, Morgan, Reid, and a couple of officers entered through a different part of the house and confronted Bill, telling him to put the gun down, while JJ also went in and told Bill to listen to them. Bill eventually listened, putting the gun down, but Monica, enraged and devastated beyond words from learning of her daughter's pregnancy and death, quickly grabbed the gun and fired a shot at Bill, which killed him. Later, as Heather and others watched, Monica released butterflies from a jar, in memory of Hope. Modus Operandi Bill abducted all of his known victims using a ruse. After kidnapping Hope, he held her captive in a room on the top floor of his house, apparently only allowing her downstairs for meals and special occasions. During the first years, he had to keep her chained to a chair when she was in the kitchen. When she became a teenager, he began sexually abusing her. When he abducted Monica, he intended to do all of the aforementioned activities with her as part of his plan to recreate Hope. Profile No official profile was made of Bill, though it was clear he was delusional due to his belief that by impregnating Monica, he would get himself a second Hope. Known Victims *Unspecified date: Unnamed teenage girl *2004: Hope Kingston *2011: Monica Kingston Appearances *Season Seven **"Hope" References Category:Criminals Category:Season Seven Criminals Category:Abductors Category:Stalkers Category:Hebephiles Category:Deceased Category:Statutory Rapists Category:Rapists